


Stark Gazing

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise is takes on the task of packing up Tony’s office after the war ends
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Stark Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 - Major Character Death of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Written for Cast the dice - Small Straight in Wizarding Crossover Connection  
> Trope - Co-workers
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50420810417/in/dateposted-public/)

“I never thought I would have to do this again.” Blaise muttered as he walked into Tony’s office at the lab.

They had drawn straw to see who would walk into this room in the lab and collect his things. They all wanted Pepper and Morgan to have them, but they did not want Pepper to have to come and get them.

“Bloody bastard would have to have his own way and die the hero.” Blaise grumbled as he sat the box on Tony’s desk. “Personal effects should be charmed so they just pack themselve up if the owner does something so stupid as to snap phihs fingers and die.”

Blasie sank down into Tony’s chair and tried to stop his hands from shaking. He still could not believe that the man that had been the driving force to forge a connection between magic and technology. Then, he used that connection to make a gauntlet that might save the world. 

“For a brillant man, you were bloody stupid, mate.” Blasie talked to Tony like he was in the room. “If you were so damn smart, why am I here cleaning out your office? Whya ren’t you here cleaning it up your bloody self?”

“Because, Blaise, my friend. It needed to be done and I could do it.” Blaise looked for the familiar voice to be greeted ny a hologram of Tony sitting on the desk. “If you are seeing this, I found Dr. Strange’s solution and it didn’t end well for me.”

Blaise closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to be seeing things. There was no way that Tony was sitting on the end of his desk, talking.

“I’m not really here, Blaise.” Tony’s projection continued to talk as Blaise tried to calm his breathing. “I just know you and knew that you would end up being the one to take my things to Pepper. YOu are one of the few people I ever let int his office.”

“But, Tony,” Blaise stuttered as he opened his eyes. “Why did you make that bloody choice? Why give up what we were working on? Why give up your family?’

“Whose says I gave up anything?” Tony’s voice filled every corner of Blaise’s mind. “Pepper and Morgan and the rest of the world are safe. Muggals and Magicals have almost learned to work together and I know there a people like you to continue the work.”

“But, it is not the same without you.” Blaise felt a tear run down his face. “This is the second time I have lost friends in a bloody war not of my own making. When does it stop.”

“With a snap of someone’s fingers, it all stopped.” TOny’s projection stood up and walked to the window. I can rest now that this is done. Take those to Papper.”

A compartment opened in Tony’s desk and a slim velvet box emerged. “Tell ehr I will always love her. She will understand what those mean.”

Blasie picked up the box from Tony’s desk and put it in the box he had brought with him. “How do we move forward? I don’t know what to do next.”

“Of course you do, Blaise.” Tony’s ghost and settled on Blaise’s shoulder. “As the head of magical R&D, there is a list of projects on your desk that i expect you will finish soon enough.”

With a bow, Tony’s projection disappeared and left Blasie searching for answers. “Just like the bloody bastard to make a declaration and disappear. There is no way I am doing that job by myself.”

Blasie picked up the box he had placed on Tony’s desk and looked at what was inside. “You can bloody well clean out your own office, Tony Stark. It seems like you have left me too much to do to hang around here. I’ll give this to Pepper and be back in the lab in the morning.”


End file.
